Mushroomified
by YoshiPerson
Summary: 1 Shot. Based off of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. A boy takes a walk in the forest, only to run into MegaSmilax.


**My first oneshot. Hope you like it! This actually will connect with one of my future stories.**

A young boy was walking down the path of a small forest. He was nine, about to turn ten in a few days. He was happy, he was doing well in school, he had a couple of friends, one Goomba, and a Koopa. Everything was going wonderfull for him.

He walked until he found a dead end, and a warp pipe was there. He was a curious fellow. His name was Tim. One of the young toads in a town nearby. He peered into the pipe, he had never seen one up close, because his parents would never let him near one. He stared into the empty darkness inside.

Or so he thought.

The monster rose out of the pipe, greeting him with a low growl. The Piranha Plant rose and began to strike. Tim screamed, and backed away from the horror. He hid behind a tree, his heart beating frantically. He was frozen in fear, the plant had three heads, one was much larger than the other. The two smaller heads began throwing fireballs around the area towards Tim. He knew that if he ran, he would surely get hit.

He sat there behind that tree for hours on end, waiting for the plant to go back into the pipe, but it wouldn't. The monster was bent on killing him. He couldn't take it, and attempted to bolt for his town. He felt dust brush on his skin, and felt strangely peculiar, his mushroom hat turned into a pointy- blue hat, like a witches'. He couldn't move, as he was frozen from the spell. His body became wooden and thinner, until it was a stick, the skin on his head turned into cloth, and the inside became straw. His legs shifted together until they became part of the stick. His arms stuck up, making a cross with his body under his head, and they became sticks as well, his hands filling with straw and became stuffed gloves.

He exmined himself, and saw he became a scarecrow, where his legs and feet were was a single stick, stuck into the dirt of the path he was standing on. He was only able to turn his body. He looked behind him, and saw the piranha plant again. It looked as if it was smiling at Tim, evilly grinning at its new acomplishment. The two smaller heads extended themselves over to Tim and grabbed his arms, dragging him closer and closer to the plant.

He heard singing, and he looked up, he saw a shy guy with wings flying towards him. _Yes! _Tim thought, _Maybe the Shy Guy could help me! _

The Shy Guy glanced down and saw them, and immediatly escended to the group.

"Caught another one?" Asked the Shy Guy. "Good Smilax. You always do your job right."

All of Tim's hopes were shattered, apparently the Shy Guy and the Piranha plant were friends.

"I'm proud of you, apparently you mastered S'crow Dust Perfectly! But I can't carry him back to the storage facility as a scarecrow, could you please Petal Blast him?"

The smaller heads began to push Tim away from the Piranha Plant, the Shy Guy flew high in the air, as if he was avoiding something very dangerous. The Piranha plant grew petals around its head, and began creating large ammounts of wind from behind it.

Tim remembered his safety class at school, he remembered that Petal Blast could turn any of its victims into a mushroom. He turned his head and winced as the yellow petals streamed towards him.

_"You will be fine if none of the petals actually touch you, but if one does, you will have to wait for the spell to wear off. However, piranha plants that master this spell can make the transformation permanent, until you are cured by the antidote." _Tim remembered his teacher say.

All of the petals seemed to miss him, he felt relief, until he felt a small tickle on his bottom stick. He glanced down and saw a small petal at his post. He immediatly began to transform again. His entire body began to shrink into his head. The hat on his head became round and grew onto him. His mouth and nose dissapeared. Tim realized that he was completely immobile, unable to move anything except his eyes, which became black, and beady. He was a mushroom, the top of his head coated in white spots.

"Wonderfull! Here is your water, lovelies!" The Shy Guy watered the Piranha Plant and picked up the Mushroom that used to be Tim. They flew off into the distance.

Tim was brought into a small castle, and placed into a room in the dungeon, he saw dozens of other mushrooms just like him, all on shelves. Tim could feel the eyes of the mushrooms look at him, the newcomer.

"Welcome to your new home. You will enjoy it. All of the mushrooms you see on the shelves tried to get into the kingdom, but Smilax got to them and transformed them. We used to just imprison them in their normal forms, but there was too much noise. So I said to Mistress Valentina, 'Why not just turn them into mushrooms?' and she liked my idea. I was promoted and was put in charge of training Smilax to use magic. Now people like you can't cause trouble with our kingdom. Heheheh..." Said the Shy Guy.

He was placed on a small area on the shelf nearest to the window. He had no arms or legs, so he was unable to escape. He looked out the window and saw many Nimbus kids playing in the courtyard outside. If he was normal, he would have cried. However he could only just sit on the shelf and stare at his surroundings.

He was in that cellar for years, and the population of the people transformed grew. When he arrived there were no more than thirty. Three years later the population grew to over two hundred. He thought that the rest of his life would be spent as a fungus, but two strange figures emerged out of nowhere, and dropped a strange liquid on every mushroom in the cellar. Instantly everyone changed back to normal. Hundreds of toads, koopas, goombas, and humans burst out the door, trampling the Shy Guy as he was flying by, going after the woman who caused their trouble.

Tim didn't go to get revenge, after Valentina was defeated, three people brought him back to town, where he was reunited with his family. Everyone was happy.

Tim couldn't be happy enough.

**What a oneshot! But I told you it has something to do with the Mario Mystery Series! That will soon be revealed! Who is that strange Shy Guy? Who exactly were the three figures who escorted Tim back home? What does this have to do with the storyline? **

**All of that will be revealed in due time, so keep reading!**


End file.
